Conventional network management applications typically construct a model of the managed network resources and relationships using data retrieved from devices in the network by discovery processes within a network management application.
Because an accurate network model is imperative for network management and administration, it is desirable to discover as many network resources and relationships as possible. However, discovery processes within conventional network management applications have limitations in discovering network resources and relationships that are connected to a managed resource but are not under administrative control of the conventional network management applications.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that enables a network management application to discover and model information about network resources and relationships that are either not reachable or accessible or that are not under the administrative control of the user of a network management application.